


Blow Job

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Job

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Andy Worhols short movie thing also named 'Blow Job', this is my first smut-ish thing I have written that is worth posting, so I apologise if it is a bit generic c:

Dom let out a puff of breath as he was gently yet firmly pressed against the rough brick wall of the alleyway, Billy's neat fingers trailing down his black button-down shirt clad chest as he lowered to his knees in front of him.

He inhaled sharply as Billy palmed the significant bulge in the front of the younger mans tight cargo pants, Dom bucked his hips into his hand, silently pleading for more, Billy eventually flicked the button undone deftly, removed his slim hand from the area and slowly moved forward to catch the tag with his teeth and ease the zip down.

Dom's breathing quickened in anticipation as Billy slid the item of clothing down to his mid-thigh, exhaling hot over Dominic's happily bobbing cock.

At the first, almost shy swipe of tongue over the red, engorged head of the younger man's erection, a sharp gasp escaped Dominic's lips, the older man smirked as he brushed his lips up and down the length, hearing the cotton of Dom's shirt whisper as he lay his head back, pleading for Billy to 'get on with it'.

Dominic almost-mewled as he felt his lover tongue the head of his cock, dipping his tongue into the slit, imagining the smug expression upon Billy's fair face at the sound, the older man chuckled before looking up at Dom and delicately taking the head between his boyish lips, sucking gently.

Dominic let out the whoosh of air he had been holding, carding his long, slender fingers through Billy's fine gingerblonde hair, groaning ever-so-quietly as Billy took more of him into his mouth with every stroke.

"Thank god for New Zealand being warm as, _fuck _Billy, that's good..." Dom mumbled through a moan as his lover pressed a finger to his perineum, humming his agreement, yet again sending Dom into an almost violent shudder, clutching at Billy's hair, thrusting into the wet hot mouth surrounding his cock.__

__At this, Billy laced the fingers of his free hand with Dom's, he relaxed his throat muscles and took him in until his sharp nose was buried in the dark, wiry hair at the base of Dominic's cock, swallowing around the head down the back of his throat, breathing through his nose, smelling the hot, musky, spicy scent of his lovers arousal._ _

__Dom gasped in surprise, not expecting the sudden burst of bliss, he tightened his grip on Billy's hair and hand, moaning shakily as his partner continued to work his perineum and started a smooth, sucking rhythm._ _

__Billy tried to ignore the ache in his jaw as he pulsed his tongue along the underside of Dom's throbbing erection, tasting pre-cum at the back of his palette and hearing the hitched breaths signalling that Dom's close. He pulled back only to lean forward and run his tongue along the length again, whispering breathily,_ _

__"Come on Dommeh.. That's it."_ _

__Dom fisted his hand in Billy's hair, moaning softly as Billy sank forward again, index finger circling his arsehole, his thighs began to tremble tellingly as his hips stuttered forward of their own accord, feeling the white hot heat build up and his balls tighten._ _

__Billy was almost prepared for the sudden violent thrust into his mouth and the surge of salty, musky fluid spurting down his throat, swallowing frantically before letting Dominic's softening cock slip from between his lips, pulling away with a few parting licks before slowly standing up, watching his lovers flushed face._ _

__Dominic tucked himself back into his cargo pants before tugging Billy into a tight embrace. Whispering hotly into his ear,_ _

__"Now it's your turn Pip.."_ _


End file.
